Neue Zeiten Neue Gefuehle
by psyche2
Summary: die Elbin Rhianna beging eine Reise und die Zeit darauf beschäftigt sie sich nur damit, sich zu erkundigen, was in Mittelerde los ist und ob sie helfen könne... ich hoffe diesmal eine geschichte, die eher "haengen" bleibt als die davor.. bitte kritik un
1. Default Chapter

****

Vorerst ein winziges Wort von mir:

So, nachdem ich eine Geschichte nun ge-remove-d habe, hoffe ich, dass diese hier ein wenig mehr Erfolg einbringen wird. 

Also wünsch ich Euch vorab viel viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewn 

****

*chichi*schon drauf freu* .....

Enjoy it, please *bettel*

~~~~~~~~~

Unergründbare Reisen

Die Vögel zwitscherten und die grünen Kronen der riesigen Bäume strahlten nur so vor gesundem Leben. Rhianna versuchte ihre letzte Kraft auf die "Tore" Düsterwalds zu konzentrieren. Sie verlor den Kampf gegen die Schwäche und schlief erschöpft ein.

Die Spuren der Reisen waren ihr anzusehen. Ihre braunen Strumpfhosen und das blass-gelbe

samtige Kleid waren zerfetzt und zerrissen. Es war demnach also kaum zu übersehen, dass sie von weit her kam und ununterbrochen unterwegs war. 

In der Regel brauchten Elben keinen Schlaf aber ein wenig Ruhe und Zeit die Augen zu schließen hätten der 1803 jährigen Elbin sicher gut getan. Was sie jedoch erlebte, vermochte niemand mehr schriftlich festzuhalten, denn an keinen Augenblick konnte sie sich erinnern.

Nach Sonnenaufgang wurde sie von Wachen gefunden – friedlich schlafend und ihr Hab und Gut um sie herum verteilt. Alles, was sie bei sich trug, war ein zerfetzter viel zu großer Mantel, ein reichlich verzierter Bogen und ein leerer Köcher.

In der Angst er würde angegriffen werden, zielte Guan mit seinem Bogen auf den rothaarigen reglosen Körper. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wieso die Elbin nicht erwachen wollte – obwohl er ja laut und deutlich nach Namen und Herkunft des Mädchens fragte. Guan ließ die Elbin in den Palast Thranduils bringen. 

Ganze zwei Tage schlief Rhianna durch. Als sie erwachte, hatte sie ihr Zeitgefühl völlig verloren – nachdem sie so lang unterwegs war und zusätzlich so viel schlief.

Sie schrie auf und zog die Decke weit über ihren Körper als sie den prächtigen Elb sah. Er stand "schlafend" in der Ecke und machte den Anschein einer Wache. Sie musste bewacht werden, denn noch immer war ihr Name und ihre Herkunft unbekannt. Der Elb vermochte nicht zu "erwachen" so stand Rhianna auf und richtete ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Spiegelbild. Ihre Haare mussten gewaschen worden sein, denn sie flogen nur so herum.

‚Bin das etwa ich?' fragte sie sich und lächelte ihrem Spiegelbild zu. Ihre Bekleidung war auch nicht mehr die selbe, denn Rhianna kann sich erinnern mit grünen Strumpfhosen und einem gelben Kleid aufgebrochen zu sein. Zugleich entdeckte sie ihr "Kostüm" auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett. Sie streichelte über das enganliegende cremefarbene Schlafgewand und wurde rot vor Scham. 

Rhianna riskierte einen Blick in Richtung Wache. Als diese immer noch nicht erwachte beschloss Rhianna näher zu treten. Neugierig und nervös begutachtete sie ihn. Vorsichtig blies sie ihren Atem in sein Ohr, während er sie erschreckt von sich weg schob. 

Ruhig aber angespannt bat die Wache Rhianna ihm zu folgen. ‚Ich werde jetzt also zu jemandem gebracht, der sehr mächtig ist, aber wieso wird mir das in diesem Gewand gestattet?' dachte sie und musste leise kichern. 

Sobald Rhia, so von ihren Eltern immer liebevoll genannt, den riesigem Saal betrat, fiel ihr Blick auch direkt auf den edlen Elbenkönig Thranduil. ‚Das ist also Thranduil – König des Düsterwaldes...' sie konnte gar nicht fassen woher sie nur wusste, wo sie war....

Der König wank sie sogleich auch zu sich heran und bat sie mit einer eindeutigen Geste auf einem Stuhle Platz zu nehmen. Während er sie betrachtete wandte er sich der Wache zu:

"Wieso ließ man dem Kind nicht die Zeit, sich ihrer Kleidung anzunehmen?". Thranduil musterte die Wache und machte eine gereizte Handbewegung, welchen ihn bat zu verschwinden. Der anmutige Elb verschwand ohne eine Chance zu antworten.

Nervös versuchte Rhia Thranduils Blicken auszuweichen bis er nun das Schweigen brach.

Besorgt, streng und auch skeptisch fragte er sie: "Sagt, junge Elbin, wer sind Sie und was schwirren Sie in solch' grausamen Zeiten allein in Mittelerde herum?". Rhia hatte schon einmal gehört, dass der König Düsterwalds sehr geduldig und verständnisvoll sein soll, aber das hatte sie an dieser Stelle am allerwenigsten erwartet. Sie spielte an ihrem Fingern herum und antwortete schließlich ängstlich und schüchtern: "Mein Name ist Rhianna Zephyr. Ich habe meine Wurzeln in Bruchtal, Reich Elronds. Woher ich jedoch jetzt kam und wieso niemand bei mir war, weiss ich nicht mehr. Mein Gedächtnis vermag es mir nicht zu offenbaren. Ich erinnere mich nicht an das, was nach dem Aufbruch von Bruchtal passierte,". Ohne zu zögern und zu wissen warum sprudelten ihre Worte nur so aus ihrem Munde "aber allein war ich nicht. Meine Freundin Karya kam mit mir. Eure Hoheit, ich weiß nicht mehr, was mit ihr geschehen ist." Rhia schluchzte leise und versuchte ihre Tränen zu verbergen.

Es misslang ihr, denn der König stieg zu ihr herab und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch mit den Initialen L.G. .

Nichts widerstrebte ihr mehr, als nicht zu wissen, was war und was sein würde. 


	2. vorzeitige Verabschiedung

Sooooo, und weiter geht's!! Das zweite Kapitel ist up und um einiges länger als das erste (nur für Dich, liebes Stoffpferd *grins*)

Und wieder bitte ich um Reviews und Spaß!!

So, nehmt mich wörtlich und macht Euch an's Lesen

*bussies verteil*

~~~~~~~~

Vorzeitige Verabschiedung

Sie bestaunte gerade ihr neues Gemach und war auf dem Weg auf die anliegende Terrasse, als Rhias Gedanken von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen wurden. Sie schritt zur Tür, öffnete sie und blickte in die grauen Augen einer großen anmutigen Elbin. Ihre gold- blonden Haare waren streng an den Seiten zusammen gebunden. Sie trug an ihrem weiblichen Körper ein langes grün- braunes Kleid. `Das ist so typisch für Waldelben, dass es fast amüsierend ist.´ lachte Rhianna in sich hinein. "Ich soll Sie bitten mir zu folgen Lady Rhianna.", sagte die Elbin. "Ich bin Eleniar, König Thranduils Schneiderin. Der König bat mich ein Kleid für sie zu nähen." Eleniar nahm Rhia an der Schulter und lief mit ihr den langen Flur Richtung Schneiderei entlang. Die Elbin schien noch jünger als Rhianna selbst zu sein, denn ihre Wangenknochen lagen für eine 2000jährige viel zu hoch.

Noch auf dem Hinweg musterte Eleniar die Bekleidung Rhias und fragte schließlich: "Hattest Du in dieser Aufmachung vor, dem Königssohn schöne Augen zu machen?" Rhia trug unfreiwilligerweise noch immer ihre grünen Hosen und das gelbe zerrissene Kleid..

"So wie ich Prinz Legolas einschätze, widmet er sich eher dem Vogelgezwitscher als den schönen Elbinnen!". Eleniar lachte und warf ihre goldblonden Zöpfe in ihren Nacken. Rhia lächelte freundlich, obwohl sie keinen blassen Schimmer von dem, was Eleniar da sagte, hatte. 

In der Schneiderei angekommen entdeckte Rhia auch sofort den König. Sie lächelte ihm zu und beide begannen ausgelassen zu plaudern, während er geduldig zu sah, wie Rhia verschiedene Stoffe auswählte. Thranduil begann die Elbin in sein Herz zu schließen. Sie war ja nun schon fast zwei ganze Wochen bei ihnen. Er fühlte sich schon wie in einer Vaterrolle. Rhia ist ja auch ein Wesen, welches den Endruck machte beschützt zu werden. Thranduil trat einen Schritt auf das Geschehen zu und bat Rhia: "Würdest Du Guan und mir die Ehre erweisen mit uns zu speisen, Rhianna?" (Rhianna hatte zuvor entweder allein oder mit den "Niederen" gegessen). Er schaute sie erwartungsvoll an und beschloss, dass er auf eine Antwort nicht warten müsse. Ihr strahlendes Gesicht verriet ihm, was es ausdrückte. Er ging einfach mit leisen Schritten von dannen. Rhia widmete sich wieder Eleniar und ihrer Mutter, die in der Schneiderei auf die zwei gewartet hatte. 

"Glaubst Du, dass mir dieses schöne rosé steht?"

Knapp 4 Stunden später war ein wunderschönes Kleid fertig geschneidert und Rhia konnte es schon zum Abendmahl tragen.Sie summte ein altes Lied über die Besiegung Melkors, bürstete ihre langen, lockigen und roten Haare und lief in ihrem Gemach nervös umher. Ihr wurde gesagt sie würde abgeholt werden. Nun ist es aber schon fast nahe dem Sonnenuntergang und es war noch immer niemand hier um sie zu holen. `Vielleicht sollte ich mal schauen, ob etwas nicht stimmt?´, dachte sich Rhia und trat zur Tür. Sie drückte die Klinke herunter und zog ein wenig an der Tür. Sie erschrak furchtbar. Vor der Tür stand Guan, der mindestens genauso erschrak. Beide fingen laut an zu lachen und kaschierten somit ihre hochroten Köpfe. "Warten Sie noch einen Moment, Guan?" fragte sie und verschloss, ohne ihn antworten zu lassen, noch einmal die Tür. Sie schnappte sich den goldenen Dolch, den sie schon bereit gelegt hatte. Rhianna steckte ihn in die Scheide, welche sie unter ihren neuen Kleid befestigte. `Nur zur Sicherheit!´ dachte sie sich und hielt sich den Oberschenkel. Sie ging noch ein letztes Mal zum Spiegel und zupfte zwei - drei Strähnen zu recht und warf ihrem Spiegelbild einen Kuss zu, atmete tief durch und öffnete die Tür. Sie strahlte Guan und hakte sich bei ihm ein.Wie zwei Kinder tollten sie herum und spielten auf dem langen Flur Fange. Rhianna war mit ihren flinken Füßen natürlich ganz klar am Gewinnen. 

Am Speisesaal angekommen lachten sie vergnügt und versuchten wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Guan öffnete Rhia die Tür und sie stürmten auf den langen Tisch zu. Während Rhia die Kontrolle über ihren Unterkiefer verlor und er sang und klanglos herunter klappte (sie war ja vorher noch nicht in diesem zauberhaften Raum gewesen), fragte sich Guan unterdessen, was mit ihm los sei. Er scheint wieder zum Kind zu werden, wenn er mit der Elbin zusammen ist. Er beobachtete sie. Rhia schwatzte ausgelassen, als ob sie in ihrer ursprünglichen Umgebung wäre und nur Freunde um sich herum hätte. Guan war damit beschäftigt ihre "Beziehung" zu definieren. Er fühlte sich überraschend wohl und zum Teil hatte er brüderliche Gefühle entwickelt. Es ist einfach ihre Ausstrahlung. Sie erweckte den Eindruck einer hilflosen kleinen Elbe, sie in jedem in ihrer Umgebung den Beschützerinstinkt hervor ruft. Er wusste jedoch, dass sie keinen übermäßigen Schutz brauchte. Er hatte ihren Bogen gesehen und er wusste von dem goldenen Dolch (wie auch immer er es bemerken konnte, wahrscheinlich hatte er sie beobachtet) – deshalb wusste er auch, dass die "Kleine" ganz sicher auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte.

Guans Ausflug in sein Inneres wurde abrupt von einer Frage Thranduils unterbrochen. "Sag Guan, hältst Du es für möglich Deine Dienste eine Weile auf Elrond, König Bruchtals, zu übertragen? Ich habe hier genug Unterstützung, aber Elrond bräuchte weitere kriegserfahrene Berater an seiner Seite." Thranduils Augen weiteten sich. Er wollte nicht, dass Rhia mitbekommt in welch erschreckender Situation Mittelerde steckt. Die Neun Ringgefährten waren ja gerade erst aufgebrochen und Sauron blickte noch immer nach Bruchtal. Es war also sicher, dass die Stadt mit den wundervollen Wasserfällen noch immer in Gefahr war. Rhia war zwar jung aber nicht gerade blöd. Sie wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Doch sie hinterfragte nicht was sie hörte. So schnell wie möglich möchte sie nun zurück nach Bruchtal.

"König Thranduil, ..." 

"Thranduil reicht völlig aus, Rhianna." Sagte er, lächelte ihr warm zu und legte seine Hand auf die ihrige. Rhia lächelte zurück und fuhr dann fort. 

"Was ich jedoch sagen wollte ist, dass ich vorhabe nach Bruchtal zurück zu kehren." 

Eigentlich hatten Thranduil und sie beschlossen, dass Rhianna zwei volle Monate in Düsterwald bleiben sollte, um sich zu genesen und Gefahren ziehen zu lassen (Rhianna hatte schon bei ihrem ersten Gespräch nicht gewusst, was gemeint war). Für Thranduil kam Rhias Entscheidung nicht überraschend. Er hatte so etwas geahnt.

"In Ordnung, ich werde Dich begleiten lassen.", Thranduil klang besorgt aber entschlossen und blickte Guan an. "Wenn Du damit einverstanden bist, könntest Du sie begleiten. Suche Dir zehn weitere Elbenkrieger und bestimme Du, wann ihr aufbrechen sollt!"

Trotz der Traurigkeit, die ihn erreichte, klang Thranduil zuversichtlich und vertraute eindeutig auf Guans Können.

Es geschah auch nicht mehr sehr viel an diesem Tage. Alle Anwesenden gingen einem Gespräch mehr oder minder aus dem Weg. So gingen alle, mit wirren Gedanken und Sorgen, in ihre Gemächer und schliefen ein.

Am nächsten also sollte sich entscheiden, wann Rhia nach Hause aufbrechen könne. 

Noch vor Sonnenaufgang wachte sie auf, zog sich an, band ihre Haare zusammen und beschloss Thranduils Ansehen zu erkunden. Sie zog sich eines der Kleider an, welches Eleniar ihr geliehen hatte. Wieder bewaffnet mit ihrem Dolch ging sie zur Tür heraus. Der Flur war mit Kerzen und Fackeln beleuchtet. Rhia überlegte sich, mal in die andere Richtung zu gehen und zog von dannen. Sie ging an einer langweiligen Tür zur anderen mit einer "geklauten" Kerze in der linken Hand. 

Am Ende des Flurs fiel ihr Blick auf eine Tür, dessen Holz mit Initialen versehen war. Es waren die gleichen, wie die des Taschentuchs. "Legolas Grünblatt", flüsterte sie und trat in das unverschlossene Zimmer. Es war kahl eingerichtet, hatte ein riesiges Bett und an den Wänden waren Bilder aufgehängt. Rhianna betrachtete die Bilder und stellte für sich selbst fest, dass sie eventuell selbst gemalt sein könnten. Sie erblickte einen kleinen Tisch, der eine Schublade besaß. Neugierig wie sie ist, riskierte sie einen Blick hinein und behielt Recht. Die Bilder waren selbst gemalt. In der Schublade waren viele gebrauchte Kohlestifte aufbewahrt. Legolas Grünblatt interessiert sich also mehr als jeder anderen, den Rhia traf in ihrem Leben, für die Natur und seine Phänomene. Alle dieser Bilder stellten die Natur dar. Ob Fluss oder Baum, sie fand alle wunderschön. Sie lächelte und verschwand so schnell, wie sie eintrat.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ich denke morgen bei Sonnenaufgang werden wir bereit sein auszubrechen.", unterbrach Guan die Schweigsamkeit der beiden. "Meinst Du, Du bist bis dahin bereit Dich von allem hier zu verabschieden, Rhianna?". Guan zeigte auf die schönen Gärten Thranduils und blickte Rhia an. "Ich denke ich werde es nicht leicht haben. Ihr wart so gastfreundlich und ich fühle mich hier sehr wohl. Aber ich vermisse Bruchtal, was die Verabschiedung merklich einfacher machen wird." Sie lächelte Guan an und beide gingen zum Abendmahl, wo schon auf die zwei gewartet wurde. Guan und Rhia berichteten von den morgigen lan und Thranduil blickte Rhia traurig aber glücklich über ihre Freude an.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Rhianna, Du und Deine gute Laune wird uns sicher fehlen, wobei wir aber hoffen, dass Du uns besuchen wirst, wenn friedlichere Zeiten aufgebrochen sind." Thranduils Stimme klang zittrig und er war den Tränen nahe. Rhia war es in dem Moment egal, ob der alte Elb nun König oder Kaufmann war. Sie nahm ihn in den Arm und wischte ihm die funkelnde Träne aus dem Gesicht. "Ich verspreche Dir, nein Euch, dass wir uns wiedersehen werden." Sie schwur ihm beim allmächtigen Ilúvatar und widmete sich nun Eleniar. Eleniar schluchzte und weinte mit ihr um die Wette. Die zwei waren unverkennbar Freundinnen geworden. Rhia lächelte Eleniar ein letztes Mal zu und drehte Düsterwald nun den Rücken zu. Sie nahm ihren auf dem Boden liegenden Beutel auf und ein letztes Mal drehte sie ihren Kopf Thranduil zu. Sie würde den alten Elb sehr vermissen.

Rhianna packte all ihr Hab und Gut auf das edle braune Pferd, warf Bogen und Köcher auf ihren Rücken und griff nach dem Dolch, der an ihrer Hüfte hing.

"Bringt mich schnell nach Hause, alter Mann!" flüsterte sie dem Gaul zu und ritt den Elbenkrieger hinterher.

Sie griff nach ihrer Manteltasche und vermerkte das Taschentuch. Sie hatte vergessen es zurück zu geben. Sie nahm es heraus und küsste es. Niemals würde sie Düsterwald vergessen– Niemals!!!

Sie freute sich auf alte Bekannte und auf die schönen Wasserfälle, durch die sie wieder hindurch gehen würde, wenn sie sie erblickte. Sie wusste jedoch nicht, welche Sorgen sie dort erwarten würden...


End file.
